megalodons_and_krakensfandomcom-20200213-history
About Me now...
Page must be locked for purposes because this is my thing to type. About Me What Happened to your other Deviantart Account? I've deleted it and started a new... end of story... Are you going back to spoofing? Sadly no, after all that has been happening from 2016 to 2018, my experience didn't go well. I decided to do other things, crossovers will be used whenever a movie goes bad. That's where I make it better. ROBLOX SCPverse changed my future, which the SCP foundation topic must have led me to the right path, it did well as promised. But hey, there are no goodbyes. There will always be crossover music videos, but not in other people's way, for they will be different, so nothing will go in jeopardy. When do you Release ROBLOX SCPverse films? May to November. If I finished all my movies, Five Eyes Kingdom collection and the rest of ROBLOX SCPverse movies will be released every month in 1 per year. Which movie do you dislike most I'm sorry people, this may offend some people, but the banana splits movie is not that good, it foul played the upcoming FNAF Movie and the story looked like the stolen element from FNAF. I find this movie a big meh. Okay, I get what they're doing, making a horror to ruin childhood, that part is okay, but the disadvantage of it. It should never have a story that looked like it's a FNAF Clone, should've had a better story than that. Sorry guys, when FNAF Movie comes out, blumhouse productions would win over it. Aladdin and The Thief and the Cobbler had a foul play, but this? not today. Can I add something that you never heard of? If I don't know what it is, then no you cannot, I never heard of it and I don't want it just yet, Ignore that and I'm not going to be happy. Which heroes, anti-hero and villains do you like? (OC or fictional character) well, I do have a lot of favourites, for fictional character hero, it'll be Captain America, one of the marvel's icons, for anti-hero the Mandolorian, he makes himself one of the best Star Wars characters ever, and the villain... an OC called Yanaxulap, because he is such a perfect villain, he is NOT a comic relief character which makes such an amazing villain, that's not the real reason why. The real reason why is that he is very ancient and all-powerful than any other villains who are lovecraftian horrors and cosmic entity. Think about villains that can end the world and kill off other gods. Like a cosmic deity. He is one of them, which fascinates me big time, he's like the undefeatable, inevitable and super strong that no villain would ever replace him to be top 1. You need help with this wiki? yep, with this wiki, you see, I'm planning to rechange it into something better. Something that would make Pooh's adventures roll to its grave. "Megalodons and Krakens" will be taking over this wiki. So I would need help deleting a lot of pages and pictures. Because it's going to be a very long time to do so. Refurbishment help? go for it, because I feel like I was controlled, manipulated and not able to do whatever I want while experiencing the spoofing community, freedom of creativity is what I wanted, not sharing the cast or character? how's this got anything to do with it. This is why I quit spoofing, it's getting too much for me and imo. It feels like a curse that brought my depression and making my life feel like it's lacking. I still like crossover's, but the drama and all that. It's getting completely out of hand and it is my young age that doesn't know what I was thinking. Why is every page decreasing slowly? Still in refurbishment, I think I've come to a time that my experience of being a spoofer is coming to an end, because from 2015 to 2018 (I think), they were people who weren't really kind back then. My experience wasn't that great, however, I might make Megalodons and Krakens as "Pooh's adventures series is rolling to its grave" kind of thing. Making it a craziest and premise destroying crossover as possible. So yeah, this is why it's causing my depression big time, all thanks to ROBLOX SCPverse, it had a bit of good life left in me and it might eventually grow. Category:Introduction